15 soul
by ndut.bersaudara
Summary: Aku memiliki tugas besar untukmu... Kim Kibum/Akan kucari mereka yang sudah ditakdirkan terikat denganku.. Chap 1 UP.!
1. Prolog

Braaakkk...

Gerbang sebuah kerajaan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria dengan tampang angkuhnya, prajurit-prajurit dengan setia mendampinginya menggunakan atribut kerajaan secara lengkap. Tak lupa 2 orang bodyguard pribadinya yang memiliki badan super besar,kekar dan sangat kuat selalu mendampinginya. Udara menjadi kelam, debu bertebaran ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kerajaan dan menatap remeh para rakyatnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya,memandang dengan tajam, benci, raut ketakutan bahkan ekspresi datar sekalipun.

Seperti biasa iring-iringan kerajaan itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terawat. Bukan suatu hal yang istimewa melihat Baginda Raja dengan tampang tersombong di seluruh kerajaan yang ada di belahan dunia manapun itu datang ke rumah yang dihudi oleh seorang ajoessi tua. Setiap satu pekan sekali sang Raja pasti akan datang menemuinya.

" Selamat datang Baginda Raja Kim... " ucap seorang ajoessi tua dengan sopan serta membungkukkan badannya

"Hmm..." hanya itulah respon yang diberikan oleh sang Baginda raja

" Ada perlu apa Baginda Raja datang kemari? Adakah yang bisa sayaa bantu? " Lee Soo Man nama ajoessi tua itu, kembali bertanya

" Saya tidak suka berbasa-basi dan jangan bersikap kamu tidak tahu apa maksud kedatanganku. " ucap sarkastik sang Baginda Raja Kim Young Min

" maafkan hamba, Baginda. Hamba hanya ingin bersikap sopan. "

" Cih... Cepat katakan! "

" Maaf sebelumnya hamba minta maaf, Baginda. Mungkin ini salah satu berita terburuk yang pernah saya sampaikan kepada Baginda. " tersirat ketakutan di wajah Soo Man Ajoessi

" Katakan saja!" ucapnya enteng

" Ketika 15 jiwa dengan tujuan yang sama bersatu, itulah akhir dari kejayaanmu. "

" APA MAKSUD OMONGANMU PAK TUA! CEPAT KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS! " kemurkaan mulai muncul di wajahnya

" Bukankah sebelumnya hamba sudah mengatakan, bahwa Baginda Raja Kim Young Min akan tetap bertahan menjadi Raja di Kerajaan Sapphire Blue hingga ajal menjemput. Akan tetapi, semua itu sudah tidak akan terjadi. Karena akan ada 15 jiwa dengan tujuan yang sama bersatu yang akan menghancurkan Baginda Raja. Dan di saat itulah perjalanan Baginda Raja akan berakhir! " kata Soo Man ajeossi dengan jelas

" Tidak mungkij iitu terjadi padaku. Karena hanya akulah seorang raja yang paling kuat, ditakuti seluruh orang di belahan bumi ini. Bahkan musuh terberatku pun tertunduk di hadapanku. ! Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan hal sekonyol itu. Apakah kenyataan selama ini membutakan matamu?! HAH!"

" Maafkan hamba Baginda... tapi memang inilah yang hamba lihat. "

Hening.

Itulah yang terjadi di dalam rumah pak tua tersebut. Sang baginda raja maupun Pak tua itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" Aku mengerti apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu itu tidak pernah salah dan itu benar-benar terjadi padaku. Baiklah aku akan tunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi sebelum 15 jiwa itu mengahancurkanku, AKUlah yang akan menghancurkan mereka terlabih dahulu! HAHAHAHAHAHA *tertawa iblis neraka jahanam

" Cepat katakan! Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang 15 jiwa tersebut. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan mereka? "

Huuuuufh... Soo Man ajeossi menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya.

" mereka memiliki cincin yang sama, cincin perak bermata batu sapphire blue. Mereka juga orang yang hidup di sekitar Baginda. "

" Hanya itu? HAHAHAHA *tertawa again. Aku akan menemukan mereka, itu sangatlah mudah!"

Katanya lalu melenggang meninggalkan ajeossi tua itu

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 Find

Title : 15 soul

Author : Ndut Bersaudara

Genre : Romance, Adventure

Rate : T

Cast : All Super Junior Member (15 member)

Summary : Aku memiliki tugas besar untukmu... Kim Kibum/Akan kucari mereka yang sudah ditakdirkan terikat denganku

Disclaimer : cerita ini hasil imajinasi si gendut bersodara saat obat penghilang gilanya habis

Warning : YAOI... Typo..

Don't like Don't Read u

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini tampak lain dari pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Sinar bulan tertutup awan, bahkan bintang-bintang yang biasanya menghiasi langit malam tak telihat satu pun. Udara malam pun terasa begitu dingin. Suara hewan-hewan malam membuat suasana malam terlihat semakin mencekam. Dengan suasana malam yang seperti itu, semua orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah, bergumul di dalam selimut yang tebal.

Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi penguasa kerajaan sapphire blue. Sang baginda raja berdiri dengan tegap di balai agung. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, memandang sebuah danau kecil yang berada di tengah istana. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang baginda. Para pengawal tetap setia berdiri di sekitar sang raja. Menjaga agar sang penguasa selalu aman walaupun dalam hati mereka ada rasa tidak ikhlas menjaga seorang raja diktator seperti raja Kim Young Min.

Hening. Suasana malam itu begitu sunyi, hingga akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki seorang pengawal mendekati sang baginda raja.

" Baginda, penasihat kim sudah tiba di balai agung" lapor pengawal tersebut dengan hormat.

" Cepat bawa dia kesini.!" ucap raja kim young min dengan tegas. Tersirat bahwa sang baginda raja sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui penasihatnya.

" Baik Baginda."

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda tampan tetapi bisa juga disebut manis memasuki balai agung.

" Baginda memanggil hamba?" tanya penasihat kim.

" Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh raja Young Min.

" Apakah ada hal penting yang ingin baginda sampaikan kepada hamba? Sehingga hamba harus menghadap baginda walau dalam suasana malam seperti ini. Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiran baginda?" dari pembawaannya begitu tenang, walau tersirat ada kata-kata sindiran dari kalimat yang dilontarkan penasihat kim.

"HAHAHAHA..!" tawa raja Young Min dengan menggelegar.

" Tidak sia-sia aku menunjukmu sebagai penasihatku. Kau memang pandai membaca situasi."

" Terima kasih atas sanjungan baginda. Jadi apa yang harus hamba laksanakan?" Ucap penasihat Kim sambil merundukkan badannya.

" Aku suka sikapmu yang tidak suka berbelit-belit. Walau kau masih muda, kau memang layak menjadi seorang penasihat." Tersirat nada bangga dari kalimat sang raja walau hanya sedikit. Memang masih ada beberapa pejabat istana yang masih meragukan kapasitas penasihat kim, apalagi dengan usianya yang terbilang masih muda. Tetapi dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya telah membuktikan bahwa dia memang layak menjadi seorang penasihat.

"Jeongmal gomapseumnida baginda" Ucap penasihat Kim sambil merundukkan badannya lagi.

Sang baginda raja membalik badannya menatap penasihat kim yang masih merundukkan badan. Karena memang sedari tadi sang raja berdiri membelakangi penasihat kim.

" Aku memiliki tugas besar untukmu... Kim Kibum."

_^ndoetz^_

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Di sebuah rumah yang besar dan luas,tampak sepi walau masih ada beberapa orang yang terjaga. Bila dilihat dari bentuk rumah yang mewah, pastilah itu rumah seorang bangsawan. Apalagi dengan adanya pengawal yang menjaga rumah tersebut.

Di salah satu kamar, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur. Namun bila diamati si pemuda tidak tidur dengan tenang terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya yang seperti orang gelisah apalagi keringat yang terus mengalir di sekitar dahinya. Mimpi buruk, itulah prediksi yang paling tepat untuk menjelaskan kondisi si pemuda tersebut.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Putih.. Di mana ini? Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini? Tempat apa ini? Hanya warna putih yang bisa kulihat. Semuanya putih. Ini membuatku frustasi. Apa tidak ada orang disini?

"HEI.! APA ADA ORANG DISINI?" Suaraku menggema memenuhi tempat ini.

"SIAPAPUN JAWAB AKU! AARGH..!" Aku benar-benar frustasi. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Aku mencoba berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Tetapi sepertinya mustahil. Walau aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh tetapi tetap sama, hanya putih yang dapat kulihat.

"Hah.." Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tempat ini membuatku bingung. Kuputuskan untuk duduk saja, lagi pula aku sudah lelah berjalan mengelilingi tempat yang tidak ada ujungnya ini.

Sayup-sayup kudengar ada orang yang memanggil namaku. Ini bukan halusinasiku saja kan? Aku yakin aku mendengar suara. Aku diam, memejamkan mataku berusaha memfokuskan telingaku pada suara tersebut.

_Kyu.. Kyu.. Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun-ah..._

Suara itu semakin jelas dan semakin mendekat ke tempatku berada. Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Hingga aku merasa ada orang yang menyentuh pundakku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan aku sungguh kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat..

"Harabeoji.."

"Ne.. Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab harabeoji sambil tersenyum. Aku rindu senyuman itu.

"HARABEOJI.." Aku langsung bangkit dan memeluk erat harabeojiku. Aku sungguh rindu dengan harabeojiku. Beliau sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur 8 tahun. Harabeoji balas memeluk diriku sambil mengelus punggungku. Hal ini selalu menenangkanku.

"hehehehehe.." Aku nyengir gak jelas ketika melepaskan pelukanku. Harabeoji mengusap kepalaku lembut. Tingkahku persis seperti anak berumur 5 tahun padahal umurku sekarang 19 tahun.

Harabeoji menggenggam tanganku lalu mengajakku duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Aku baru sadar kalau di tempat ini ada bangku.

" Ada yang ingin harabeoji sampaikan padamu kyuhyun-ah." Sepertinya hal ini sangat penting dilihat dari mimik harabeoji yang begitu serius.

" Harabeoji ingin menyampaikan apa? Aku akan mendengarnya dengan seksama." Ucapku dengan tersenyum tetapi aku tetap serius.

Harabeoji masih menggenggam tanganku sambil tetap mengukir senyum tulus. Lalu beliau melihat cincin yang selalu ada di jari kelingkingku. Cincin perak bermata batu sapphire blue. Satu-satunya warisan yang diberikan harabeoji kepadaku.

" Cincin ini bukan cincin biasa kyu. Cincin ini akan membawa perubahan besar bagi dirimu dan kerajaan sapphire blue." Kata harabeoji masih tetap memandang cincinku.

" Cincin ini akan membuatmu mempelajari arti keluarga, persahabatan dan cinta. Carilah orang-orang yang telah terikat denganmu dengan cincin ini kyu." Harabeoji kini memandangku dengan lembut dengan makin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

" Kyuhyun-ah.. Sekarang waktunya harabeoji pergi. Ingat pesan harabeoji baik-baik. Dan selalu jaga cincin ini." Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. Harabeoji memelukku kembali dengan erat. Mungkin ini pelukan terakhir dari harabeoji. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Buru-buru aku menghapus air mataku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi namja yang kuat ketika harabeoji masih hidup. Harabeoji melepas pelukan kami lalu berjalan mundur menjauhiku.

" Kyu.. Dengan menggunakan cincin itu carilah mereka yang terikat denganmu. Itulah takdirmu." Pesan terakhir harabeoji sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku.

Zrat! Dengan cepat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Jadi tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi mengapa begitu nyata bagiku. Kutatap cincin yang masih melingkar di jari kelingkingku.

" Aku tidak peduli itu mimpi atau nyata. Tapi aku akan tetap melaksanakan pesan harabeoji. Akan kucari mereka yang sudah ditakdirkan terikat denganku."

TBC

Hahaha say lalalala :D *goyangin pantat haehyuk kyumin *oow

Thanks a lot

Review di tunggu... penting ndaaa :D *Ok Choi :D

Mian... just kidding *Saatnya obbat habis


End file.
